Super Smash Brothers 5: RAGE
by Terrin Nyphon
Summary: PG-13 for violence and slight gore. What happens When Master Chief John 117 comes for the 5th tournament? Read and find out! plz r/r *Chapter 3 up!!!*
1. Invitations

Terrin Nyphon: NO!!! I wish I did but I don't. I own nothing here.  
  
Actually I made Terrin Nyphon and Masters up. So you can't sue me! =P  
  
  
  
Super Smash Brothers 5: Rage  
  
((Note: flames will be ignored so don't waste your time. =P))  
  
A dark figure walks past a dimly lit building.  
  
"Do you have the object?" The person said in a deep voice.  
  
"Of course, you know my motto, I deliver," replied a young female.  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle Courtyard, "Hey, Zelda!" said a young man.  
  
"Oh, hello, Link." Zelda replied.  
  
"So, umm, did you, umm, get an invitation to the, umm, smash brothers 5th annual tournament?" Link asked. ((Yes I know melee was number 2 but this is like three years in the future.))  
  
"Not as of yet."  
  
"Okay well, you know the Imperial mail system; 'Pure order is the key to success'. So it might still be on its way."  
  
"True. They do have a tendency to be late."  
  
"Well, uhhh, I gotta go. See ya' later." With that Link walked off to the gate. [Man I gotta learn to be less nervous around her next time I will ask her. Ohh Link you wimp.]  
  
********************************  
  
"Grand lord Mario Mario, the princess Peach daughter of Toad wishes to speak with thee," said a little mushroom person.  
  
"Wonder what she wants now," Mario rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh well cant do anything about it so I might as well. Sometimes I wonder why I married her.  
  
********************************  
  
"Master Chief, I am receiving a transmission dated 2019CE!" Cortana stated.  
  
"What the? What does it say?" The SPARTAN inquired.  
  
"This makes no since; it's addressed to you listen.  
  
'From: Terrin Masters coordinator of super smash brother tournament 2019CE 6/7 2:32 PM pacific standard times Earth, USA, NYC, NY Terrin Technology building. To: Master Chief John ***** 117 Long sword interceptor 20122 x 23432 x 21334 spatial coordinates 2553MC 6/7 2:32 PM pacific standard times  
  
Dear Sir:  
  
We here at "Terrin Technology" would like to invite you to the super smash brother competition on Earth. In order to attend fire two anvil mk2 rockets at the covenant cruiser exiting slip space, now!'"  
  
The Chief did as he was told since he saw the cruiser and remembered how right after it exited a pinpoint jump it had no energy.  
  
"Chief, temporal anomaly forming!" suddenly they where whisked away to the 21 century CE ((or AD)).  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Well how did you all like it? If you think I should continue please review! 


	2. welcome to the past

Chapter 2  
  
Thank you to the few who reviewed. Notes: That last chapter was quickly done and I didn't really revise it but I did make some corrections before I started this one. Dr. Masters in this one is Terrin Masters and in my other story it I Robert Masters. My best friends name is Robert and Terrin is a name that I changed from Terran an adjective meaning from Earth.  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I say I am in the story, I am not really the owner of Microsoft, but one day, maybe. Every thing belongs to their respective owners.  
  
"Chief! Chief, wake up!"  
  
"What is it Cortana?" The Master Chief asked.  
  
"More like when is it." Cortana indicated that they were in orbit of Earth and that stellar and continental drifts indicated that it was approximately 2020 MC or as called then, AD/CE.  
  
"So what that guy said was true. We have arrived in the past. Wait, this would mean we could warn them about the Covenant!"  
  
"Chief, I am getting a broadcast." She opened the comm. line.  
  
"Hello, Master Chief. How are you doing?" A man in a black suit with black hair asked.  
  
"Fine, are you Terrin Masters?" The Master Chief asked him.  
  
"I wish, I am just a executive," The man said straightening his Armani suit's jacket.  
  
"Well, if you could put him through-"  
  
"He is extremely busy, buying out Microsoft right now, but he has told me to instruct you to land in docking bay 17 over Africa and he'll meet with you as soon as possible." The executive emailed a map to him and cut his end of the comm. line.  
  
"Well, that was odd." Cortana said to the Master Chief.  
  
"He sent us a map so we can find this docking bay 17. Go ahead and set the course." The Master chief told Cortana.  
  
"Chief, this shows several hundred military starships that make our cruisers seem like a roman galley! Also, this shows several species that aren't on record. Chief, best be on your guard." Cortana announced worriedly.  
  
Later, on board docking bay 17 . . .  
  
"Welcome, Master Chief! I am Jim Mendez, your guide to 2019 and the Super Smash Brothers Tournament! Well we better get on down to Earth and to your hotel. It's dangerous up here, all kinds of thugs and aliens." The man named Jim said. His last name caught the attention of the Master Chief though, Mendez. Was he the ancestor of Chief Mendez? And what he said about aliens in the docking bay; there obviously were aliens there, but how? Earth had never initiated first contact with any one but the Covenant, and these weren't Covenant.  
  
"Maser Chief, you okay?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." The Master Chief and Jim walked into a craft that was about half the size of the long sword and it began to descend towards the Earth.  
  
They arrived at the 112th Earth side dock about 5 minutes later. This was in California. As the Master Chief stepped out, he noticed that the buildings were beautifully carved out of marble, our made of intricate geometric glass designs.  
  
"Welcome to the home of Terrin Technologies. This is the Terrin Technologies Business complex. There are 138 buildings, most made of marble, and Trilinium. Oh my, I am sorry, you don't know what that is I forgot. Trilinium an alloy made of iron, carbon, brass, and titanium. I am not sure on the exact heat resistance, but I am pretty sure it is nearly 11,000 degrees Celsius. Well the hotel is this way." He pointed to a monorail. He then gestured for the Master Chief to follow. The Master Chief did as his guide instructed and boarded the monorail.  
  
In a few minutes they arrived at a bright marble building, with at least 100 stories. Jim walked inside and gave the men at the front desk a card. They gave him a key and called for another person. It had become apparent to the Chief that this was a hotel, and that there weren't just humans here.  
  
"Chief, I think these are the aliens that Jim guy was talking about." Cortana said through the neural uplink. There were only 8 guests in the lobby at the time. One was a short man who was wearing a dress outfit, and red cap with an M on it next to a blonde who was wearing an elegant dress of pinks, reds, and white. Another was a short man, though not as short as the first, wearing green overalls, and a green cap with an L on it. A man who was just a black, almost stick figure person, was tapping his 'foot' waiting for something.  
  
As he was examining the strange looking creatures Jim tapped him on the shoulder setting off his shield.  
  
"Well now, we can't have extra shields in the combat soy you'll have to turn that off. And no outside weapons." Jim thought for a second, "Never mind, you can keep your shield and gun I think. I'll have to ask Dr. Masters. Well we can't get into the room until Dr. Masters gets here with the official statements of registration. Best take a seat, the dinning room is to the left, restrooms to the right, and here's a twenty in case you're hungry." Jim handed the Chief a normal American twenty-dollar bill.  
  
"Why give me your money?" The Chief asked.  
  
"I make it in 5 minutes, and plus you can pay me back when he gets here with you registration forms." Jim replied.  
  
The Chief went back to examining the others still standing. A green lizard thing, a turtlish thing with red hair, a man who seemed about 6 foot still small compared to John, and something with red and orange robotic armor that seemed to have the figure of a woman over the next 4 and ½ hours the rest of the cast of melee arrived. John was given a list of their names and told they would have more time to meet each other. Then finally at 6:45 a full 7 hours after John had arrived in the hotel, Dr. Masters appeared. He was wearing glasses, had unkempt hair, a lab coat, blue jeans, and some boots on.  
  
"Hard to tell that he is the richest man in the world." Jim remarked.  
  
He carried a brief case that looks like it's papers had been hurriedly thrown in their. He ran up to the front desk and gave them the papers.  
  
"Hey, every body good luck I must go now," he said in a strangely deep voice but not so strange that it didn't sound right, it just sounded a little strange for him.  
  
********************  
  
So, good, bad? Review!!!!!!! No flames. 


	3. Enter Opponents

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to whomever *runs around with fake Microsoft ownership paper.* Not mine :*(  
  
The room where the MC was to stay was situated on the hundredth floor and the elevators were broken. Oh, never mind that was to floors 2-20. He took the elevator labeled 'floors 81-100' between elevator 'floors 61-80' and elevator 'rooftop mansion suite.'  
  
When the turbo elevator got to the top floor he saw a little yellow rat-ish thing jumping up and down trying to open the door to, what the MC presumed as, its room. He walked over and opened the door for it and it proceed to try and hug his legs. Little thing, it had no clue the shields would blow him back about 5 feet. The MC started walking down the hall 'till he found his room. It was about 11 when he did so Jim was pretty tired.  
  
"Well good night Master Chief, see ya' tomorrow at 12:00 noon for the paperwork. Ummm.. Sleep well, and get a big breakfast! Bye for now. Oh, and here's my phone number, if you need to contact me," Jim handed him a small piece of paper and left. The MC decided to get some sleep, since Jim had told him to. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Excellent work, Foe ham,-" Dr. Masters started. "SHHH!!! We don't know who's listening!" the women known only as Foe Ham interrupted.  
  
"Of course."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The MC woke up and looked around half-forgetting where he was. He then remembered one thought that stuck in his head, the plumber guys. Weird little dudes.  
  
He got his gun ready and then realized something, there were no Covies here. But what was that he said about keeping gun and shield? Oh well he figured, better safe then sorry. He slung the shotgun, and held the assault rifle while equipping several Grenades.  
  
He stepped out and saw another 4 or so people coming.  
  
"A new person! Look Inuyasha! Inuyasha?" A woman in a short green miniskirt that ended about 11 inches below her waist said. She was wearing a shirt that showed off her stomach.  
  
"Huh? What, Kagome?" a creature with dog-ish ears, and long white hair. He had a sheathed sword and the MC gripped the guns handle tighter. His robe was fire red and looked like it was made of rat hairs. He had a puzzled look on his face until he saw the MC's gun. His faced changed from soft and puzzled to hard and angry. He grabbed the sword's hilt and lunged at him with what now looked like a scimitar. The MC had no time to think, but enough to react. He pulled out his shotgun and blew a hole straight through the robe blowing the creature back 4 meters backwards. His assailants charged forward. One was a female with a sword drawn, and the other was a man with a staff, and hair tied back into an old style, which the Japanese had popularized very long ago. The woman was closest and had the most dangerous weapon so he attacked her. Even with his augmented strength and agility, he never could of got the gun in position fast enough to stop her. He dodged a blow, ducked, and slid his arms behind her neck and twisted them in an odd way. The woman's lifeless body fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
He noticed his shield gauge drop to 50% and heard a "NO!!!" such as that of when the Hunters lose a brother. He spun around and there was the staff- guy. The MC thrusted a foot into his chest and knocked him back a full 2 meters probably busting his sternum. He pulled out his AR and opened up on the helpless staff-wielder.  
  
"CHIEF, LOOK OUT!" Cortana yelled. Sure enough the one referred to as Inuyasha was lunging at him. The MC lunged upwards into Inuyasha's bloody chest, hearing several cracks and snaps. The MC then sprawled back to his feet as Inuyasha lunged at him yet again, from the ground this time. The MC pulled out his combat knife and stabbed into Inuyasha's heart. The MC must've hit a vein or something, because blood spilled like there was no tomorrow, not that there was one for the creatures. The MC turned his attention to the girl. He raised his gun and was about to open fire but then noticed she was unarmed. The MC was glad that he brought the guns. It was unfortunate that he had to kill three human.ish things. He tied the girl's hands together and proceeded to ask her several questions.  
  
"What is your name?" The MC glared.  
  
"K-kagome. Hi-Higurashi." The girl replied in terror.  
  
"Why'd they attack me?"  
  
Kagome pointed to the gun he was holding. "Inuyasha doesn't like it when people hold guns in a stance of ready to use."  
  
"Inuyasha was the dog thing, who were the other's?"  
  
"They're Sango, and Miroku. Sango is a demon slayer from the feudal era of Japan, and Miroku is a monk from the same time."  
  
"How old are you? 15, 16?"  
  
"I'm 16." As Kagome finished her answer a bright flash of light appeared and the bodies disappeared, and reappeared standing fully healed.  
  
"What in the H*11?"  
  
"It's impossible to die here. You're kinda already dead if you're here." Kagome said trying her best to smile.  
  
"Yeah, who's your guide?" Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Jim Mendez." The MC replied.  
  
"Figures. Let me guess, military/ bounty hunter, distant future, humanity in grave peril." The one name Miroku said.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You act a lot like Samus. She's a Senior here."  
  
"Excuse me?" the MC inquired.  
  
"You're assigned a rank for each tournament and year you spend here. Seniors have been in all 8 tournaments thus far, the Timed and the Stock or life. Then theirs an All-Star championship showdown between the top two contestants: the winners of the stock, and timed tournament. It's one life, with scoring, and you have 15 minutes too kill the other."  
  
"Really. And what provokes the people to do this?"  
  
"The pride of being the Greatest warrior through out the known universes, and one wish to apply in your universe."  
  
"Well, I've MUST win then."  
  
"I doubt that! I won last year and I plan to do so again." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"Didn't you suffer record casualties last year?" Kagome said playfully.  
  
"It was in exhibitions, and I wasn't expecting the power he used! AND he had two others in the ring with him!"  
  
"What'd you wish for. Inuyasha is it?"  
  
"I wished for a way for Kagome and I to live in the same time without fear."  
  
"And he accomplished this how?"  
  
"He gaea." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"HE GAVE ME A HAT!!!!" He screamed. The others chuckled. The MC just looked at him.  
  
"So, you're married to her or something?"  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled at the MC.  
  
"You say that as if you don't want to, Inuyasha." Kagome said to Inuyasha. She leaned in a cuddled his arms making him blush.  
  
Right then Jim came up the stairs.  
  
"Hello everyone, trust you've all hit it off well."  
  
"You could say that." Inuyasha said to him. He pointed to the pools of blood.  
  
"Oh, my. It seems as if you've found out about infinite stock." Jim said.  
  
"Yes, I have." The MC followed Jim down the aisle to the elevator.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So? Sorry for not updating. Been busy. Umm, next chap in a few days. Hopefully by tomorrow or Saturday. ~Terrinix NO FALAMES!!!!! 


End file.
